


goodnight

by circus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes sleeping next to Sammy. He feels safe with Sammy. His Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/gifts).



He woke up to something heavy on his stomach. Heavier than a book. And what was strange was that the book seemed to have tentacles that wound around his torso and kept him there. Also, said book on stomach was shaking. The whole rickety bed was shaking. Sam grunted.

“What the hell, man,” he sighed as he tried to get up. Unfortunately the book with tentacles was really heavy and alive and forced him back down, because the book with tentacles was actually Dean’s face and arms. Well, that explained why his shirt was wet.

Sam mumbled something sleepily and rubbed his brother’s head, “Wazzupdean?”

Dean hiccuped.

“Deanitzokay. Yougantellme. I’m - ” yawn ” - I’m listening.”

“Nightmare,” the elder one mumbled.

Sam stared at him.

“What?”

“Demon.”

Sam tugged at Dean’s arms, but they seemed to be turned to stone. Nothing much else left, he thought, and rolled off the bed, Dean tumbling to the floor with him.

Dean didn’t even bother cussing at him. He just stayed there, face buried in Sam, arms still locked hard around him.

Sam lifted himself up onto his elbows, leaning against the sharp drawer handles of the bedside table, and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shaking shoulders. He rocked him slightly from side to side, until Dean’s grip slackened.

Sam wondered for a bit if he should take his brother up to his bed and tuck him in, before he pulled his blanket, conveniently hanging over his bedside, on to his brother and fell asleep, head leaning on the metal side of the bed.


End file.
